Hidden Lies
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: They were happy they were together. They broke up, one was left feeling guilty, the other felt broken. Since then nothing has gone right, lies were twisted so far towards ones' own destruction. But the motivation? Hope, hope for happiness...for the one she cared for most. Genderbent Hajime, genderbent Chiaki.


Hidden Lies

 **Author Notes: So this is a request, it's also another danganronpa one shot. But it's a genderbend~ Former Chaiki(Male named Chio) x Hajime(Female named Mei) and Nagito x Hajime(female named Mei)**

 **Ok so major shoutouts to** Shiranai Atsune **for the request, as i had a lot of fun writing this out, and in general it took a life of it's own when i first came up with it...but i'm sure you'll realize it soon enough. With that i don't own Danganronpa.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"Ne ne Mei-Chan, what's wrong? Aren't you enjoying the party?"** It was new years day and as expected everyone was celebrating it. Well all except one, the birthday girl herself Mei Hinata.

She was eighteen now, but instead of eating all the food, and enjoying the social gathering she was outside, leaning on the railing as she gazed upon the clear midnight sky full of stars. **"Hmm, nah Chio-Kun. Not really a party girl."** It was chilly out tonight, clouds of air puffed out of the pair as they stood.

Chio looks at his girlfriend in concern, something was wrong. Mei was always the serious, hard working type, so much so that everyone thought her face was stone cold, always wearing a scowl.

People thought she was untouchable, on another playing field with her high grades and harsh personality. Hell some even picked fights with her because they considered her arrogant. But that wasn't the case at all.

Chio...who's known her for many years knew she was a tsundere with a tender heart, and a serious inferiority complex. For so many years she had been living in the shadows of her brother Izuru, who was in her eyes perfect in every way.

Even as the two of them attend the Ultimate school Hope's Peak Academy, she still didn't think she was good enough. If anything being in this school was worse, as she wasn't even a student with a talent. But a reserve course student. **"Mei-Chan...I know something's bothering you."**

He knew her best out of all their friends. Mei was Chio's first ever friend, as being the Ultimate gamer, he really didn't have a social life. But she changed that, she changed everything. And that only made it all the more painful.

With a sigh she looks at her boyfriend, her eyes glowing in the light. **"Chio...be honest with me, are you happy? Being with me I mean."** For a moment he stood there shocked, a serious contrast to his usual expressionless face.

 **"Of course I am Mei-Chan. Why?"** She simply gives him the most saddest smile that she could ever make. **"You're not though, at least, not the way you would be if you had Mikan Tsumiki-San."** His pale pink eyes widen, furthering his surprise.

He shakes his head, confused. **"Wha-what are you talking about? What does Mikan-Chan have to do with this?"** She crosses her arms, red and green heterochromia eyes staring in amusement.

Her boyfriend could be so clueless. **"We've been dating for three years. And i've noticed the way you've looked and acted towards Tsumiki-San lately."** She closes her eyes, holding back tears. Meanwhile her boyfriend stands confused.

Mikan-Chan was his friend, they had been interacting a lot lately with them having almost all of the same classes. She was a very sweethearted girl, very clumsy, and sometimes scary when she was anxious.

But being the Ultimate Nurse it was a guarantee that she was kind, yet despite that she was always treated so harshly, leaving her a wreck of tears and apologies. It was fair, because there was no reason for her to be sad.

She could even be cute when she...smiled. **"Oh."** He realized it, the attention he gave her, the time Chio always waited for Mikan so that they could chat, defending her from bullies.

 **"You get it now? You like Mikan Tsumiki, more than you could ever love me. And you need to tell her."** Right now the gamer boy was conflicted, now aware of his feelings made it difficult.

He wanted to be with Mikan and protect her, but...could he truly abandon Mei? Not only his first friend but someone whom has done nothing but care for him? **"Mei-Chan."** He was at a loss of words.

She only laughed, shaking her head at him. **"You're so slow Chio. It's fine, I've known awhile. After tonight we'll officially be broken up. So you can ask her if not during break than when school picks back up."** Stretching her arms above her head she yawns, heading back in the room.

 **"Wa-wait! Mei-Chan."** He follows her out of the party, walking straight to her house. **"Mei-Chan, are you sure you want to do this I mean-"** She turns around, kissing him on the cheek. A determined look in her eyes.

Silencing him immediately. **"Yes. I'm sure. There's no point in having a relationship if both parties aren't satisfied. Just because we're breaking up, doesn't mean I won't stop being your friend. So stop worrying ok?"** With that she enters her empty house.

Where no one could see her walls break apart. That night she cries, for herself who broke up with her lover, and for what the future would entail. Once again, she was all alone, but despite the pain she was in she didn't regret it. Chio...of everyone she knew, deserved to be the happiest man alive.

 _It just wouldn't be with her..._

 **"Hey did you here? It turns out Chio broke up with Mei! They're officially over!"** When the winter break finally ended a few days later it was back to school. But it was very surprising for Nagito, Chio and the rest of the seventy-seventh class **"Seriously? Why?!"**

Everyone listened intently to the gossip, none of them willing to believe what crooked exaggerations of their friends relationship, but too curious to back away. **"Turns out Mei's been looking at other men, flirting with them at every chance. Chio apparently had enough and dumped her."** It wasn't true.

If anything it was the exact opposite. **"Damn! I don't blame him! Mei's always thought she was better than everyone, so it doesn't surprise me that she thought she could get away with it."** The chatty girls find themselves glaring at the girl in mention.

Who walked by as if she did nothing wrong. As if she was special and innocent to the whole thing. **"She thinks she's so cool. Chio shouldn't have to deal with that shit. He needs a real girlfriend."** Like wildfire all sorts of rumors involving the straight A student.

 **"From what I heard she had been having sex with three other guys while dating Chio, the skank needs to be taught a lesson."** Choi closed his eyes, he was sick of hearing it.

Not a single one of these rumors were true, and he knew, it was his fault. **"Ch-Chio-Kun? Are um-are you-you alright?"** His eyes snapped up. Mikan was there, giving him a concerned look. **"I'm fine it's just...all these rumors about Mei-Chan, none of them are true and-"** Her eyes widened in realization.

It had seemed convenient. All of it. **"Hey Mikan-Chan, do you know where she is?"** Nodding, the nervous nurse walks with him, eventually running into a very pissed off Nagito.

 **"Chio- is it all true? Did you Really break up with Mei?"** The intensity in his gaze was frightening. Immediately he shook his head. **"No, not at all, if anything, she had broken up with me."** Both of the classmates in front of him were frozen. **"What?"** Up until now, no one had any belief that the two would break up.

They were so close afterall. It wasn't at all predicted. **"Why are there rumors going around of her cheating on you then!?"** Muttering under his breath he marches forth. **"I have a pretty good idea."**

The other two caught up with him, trying to keep up with his quickening speed. Together the trio reach the classroom. **"Wanna run that by me again?"** It was Akane holding up a bored looking Mei. **"I'm telling you to keep your nose out of my business."** Currently Sonia and Mahiru were trying to quell the fight.

But...it wasn't going well. **"So what- you expect us to just stand there and listen to utter bullshit. There's no way you would've done that to Chio!"** She laughs, acting as if she didn't care.

 **"Back off Akane, you don't know the whole story. And even so, I told you to back off. It's just shit gossip."** Sonia frowned at her friends language. **"But Mei, you haven't told us the whole story-"** She shut up seeing the brunettes'' glare. **"Of course not, because it has nothing to do with you."**

The Ultimate Gymnast's grip on her tightened. **"Why not? We care, we're you and Chio's friends!"** Chio saw something in her ex's eyes, regret. **"Oh is that so? No one got involved when you and Nidai were splitting up. Or when Sonia rejected Kazuichi for Gundam. Why should your input matter?"**

Everyone in the class watched as Akane threw her, the intense force making Mei slam against the desks in the room. **"Who do you think you are bringing that shit up?"** Rising, as if she didn't just get flung from one of her supposed _'friends'_ she dusts herself off.

 **"Then don't bring up MY shit you hypocritical bitch."** Chio's remained by the door, unable to move or speak as Mei grabbed her things, passing right by him. Nodding slightly his way.

Trembling Akane turned their way, her face blazing in rage. **"Get back here you coward!"** It took the combined efforts of five students to hold her down, and prevent her from ripping Mei apart. **"Why? Why is Mei acting like this? Are the rumors true?"** Sonia was crying, feeling deep hurt from her friends behavior.

Nagito, didn't have a look of anger like everyone else, no, Chio noticed it in the corner of his eye. He had the look of sadness. It had seemed that Chio wasn't the only one who has it all figured out.

Second only to him, Nagito was a close Close friend of Mei's. Matter of fact, at the beginning of their relationship, Chio had found himself feeling intimidated by the white haired boy.

As he had no shame into threatening him. **"I know trash like me has no right to say this, especially to one with great talent to spread exhilarating hope for everyone. But I won't...at all tolerate it should you do something to hurt Mei."** And it seems as things still hold true.

He still cared romantically for her. **"We need to find Mei. Now."** Akane tched at them, still being held back slightly. **"Why bother? It's clear the fucking bitch doesn't care."** That wasn't true, not at all. But Chio didn't bother trying to convince her otherwise.

 _Right now there would've been no point..._

Mei wasn't found till the end of the school day, it had turned out she had been found by Mikan, who in turn alerted the others. **"Oh my god Mei-Chan...what happened?"** She remained silent. Only wincing as Mikan applied rubbing alcohol on the various scrapes all along her body.

 **"Picked a fight with some idiot classmates who thought it was fine to gang up on me."** She flinched slightly as the Nurse didn't bother being gentle bandaging her more worse wounds. **"Re-resulting in a bro-broken wrist."** Offering a small thank you Mei stood.

Only to have her exit blocked by her friends from class seventy seven. **"Please move."** Her appearance was pitiful as she gritted her teeth. Head to toe she was covered in bruises, and her lip was split. On top of the broken wrist and various cuts.

But the majority of them had no pity. **"No way, not until things straighten out. Starting with what's wrong with you!? All day you've been acting like a total bitch."** She rolls her eyes, knowing this was going to be a long day.

So she takes a seat on the nurse's office bed. **"There's nothing to say."** Footsteps caught everyone's attention, there should be no one after school right now. It was way late in the day.

 **"I beg to differ...little sister."** Her eyes widened in shock as she looks up. Everyone's attention turned towards the elder of the Hinata siblings, Izuru. **"How? Why are you here!?"** He offers her a raised eyebrow.

Already able to clearly read the situation. **"Nagito texted me, told me you had been acting off, and got into a fight. I took the fasted train here from school.** " She paled, feeling immense guilt for troubling him like this.

He wasn't at all supposed to be involved. **"So...why don't you humor me for a moment as I give my two cents into the scenario laid before me."** Her gaze lowers to the floor, giving him no answer.

 **"So I heard you crying during winter break on your birthday. Then from what i've heard from Nagito there have been rumors flying everywhere about you. Those rumors saying you had been being the _unfaithful lover_ in the relationship, so Chio broke up with you, and moved on, Dating _Mikan._**

 **But it wasn't true, according to Chio it was the exact opposite, though he didn't realize it, he had started getting affections for Mikan. Unlike him, you realized it, and therefore broke up with him so he could find happiness with the nurse.**

 **Doing that however made you uneasy...at least for a moment, because you knew, that the moment the truth was out, people would start messing with Chio. Thinking him to be uncaring, and inconsiderate of your feelings. So you made up some rumors and sent them through _social media as an Anonymous guest._**

 **As planned those rumors spread to the entire school well before the break was over, making it seem like You were the being unloyal, attracting everyone's _anger._ To prevent your friends from defending you and discovering what was really happening, you pissed them off.**

 **Acting like a completely different person, a skill you had picked up from that acting class you took in middle school as well as interacting with the _Ultimate Imposter._**

 **By picking fights with everyone and purposely ruining your reputation you were able to protect Chio and Mikan's newfound _relationship_ , and more importantly, prevent others from trying to start a relationship with you. Because...no matter what you say, you can't hide your feelings.**

 **You're _hurt_ that Chio, someone you've loved and supported for so long, had developed feelings for another. It hurt you...because you always seem despite your best efforts, to be _abandoned_ by those you care for.**

 ** _Me_ for leaving you alone to go to school in a different town, our _parents_ for ditching the both of us for work, and _Chio_ for choosing someone else over you. It's over though sister. You can't _hide_ things anymore, stop _burdening_ yourself with things you cannot _control._ "**

He got it, without being there at all, he got it perfectly right. And it showed, as tears started freely flowing from her eyes. Their friends, all stood, watching as the usually stoic Mei Hinata wail out her sorrows.

Crying rivers of tears over her broken heart, and selfish plan gone wrong. Akane and Sonia found themselves fidgeting in their places, unsure of how to feel about it all. What she said hurt, and in a twisted way, they could understand why she did.

She did it to protect her and Chio both. Unable to see her suffering so Nagito approached taking Mei into his arms. **"Don't cry Mei, it's ok."** Chio couldn't help the guilt that gripped his heart. **"Mei-Chan...i'm so sorry."** Izuru, stayed there, sighing the typical Hinata sigh.

 **"Chio-San...apologizing won't change anything. However i'm surprised sister...you were willing to go so far for Chio. You were willing to give it all up. Including your friendships. I hope you see now...that people care. You don't have to face things alone."**

Nagito tightened his hold on her, whispering assurances to cheer her up. Mei despite sobbing like a damn baby appreciated Nagito being there, holding her, doing what he could to support her.

The only thing that would heal her though was time. But maybe...someday she'd be willing to open her heart again. And to the one, who had been watching her for so long.

the end

 **Author Notes: Ok so like i said this was a one shot request, though the criteria was what i had a list to pick from. This being a gender bent Hajime. I like both Hinami and Komahina shippings and I thought there should be a little romance, little drama, action, angst, mystery, fluff.**

 **Just a bit of everything really.** **So with that guys thanks to everyone for reading, please feel free to fav/follow/review as I appreciate it a ton~ Have a good day folks, tchao for now and see you next time!**


End file.
